


FIGURE MY HEART OUT. (ABANDONED WORK)

by noisytrazh (orphan_account)



Category: The Amazing World of Gumball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bisexual Male Character, Darwin goes by Caspian, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gumball goes by Zach, High School, Human AU, Light Angst, M/M, Ocho goes by Harry, Teenagers, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Sex, Weed, gay relationship, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-05-13 05:56:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19245190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/noisytrazh
Summary: "I think.. I think I like you. Like, I like you the same way I would like a girl…"Teenage is a tough guy. He punches your face with hormones, drags you into mood swings, kicks you with a bunch of whole new feelings and needs, but most importantly...He makes you fall for the new boy next door.DARWIN FOCUSED / HUMAN AU / LOTS OF NAME CHANGES.





	1. The Supermarket.

**Author's Note:**

> TRIVIA: a bunch of names have been changed or replaced since it's a HUMAN AU. i also changed darwin's name to one of his middle name because i just liked it lmao, enjoy this darwin (caspian) centred fiction!  
> 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caspian goes grocery shopping for his family dinner and meets a nice stranger.

The annoying and absolutely traumatic sound of his alarm (oh, you know, _the one_ ), woke Caspian up. He quickly checked the time on his iPhone, just to sigh quietly in annoyance : six thirty in the morning.

Getting out of bed, -especially early in the morning-, has not been the easiest task for Caspian recently. He often found himself struggling to get up, drowning in the lack of motivation and pessimism. Caspian haven't talked about this to anyone, couldn't be such a big deal right? He was just another sixteen year old, full of hormones and stupid mood swings. Yet, that somehow worried him. What happened to him? To his unstoppable optimism? Caspian knew it was in there, it _was_ in there, inside of him, but whenever it would get out again, he would suddenly feel a little stupid, or even naive. And that idea kept on growing and growing up on him.

After digging the tiny little drop of energy he could find deep down inside of him, the brown-skinned teenager finally got out of bed, almost falling of the good old bunk bed he was sleeping on. He mumbled something insignificant, and stretched.  
  
It was Friday. Actually, it was Friday the 16th of august, which meant the last Friday of summer break. Which meant that after that and this week-end, Caspian will officially become a high-school senior. It also meant that his grandma Joanna, will be at home for dinner tonight.

And that, was the reason why, Caspian was awake this early today. Today's plans were a long bike ride to the nearest bus stop in his suburb, a bus ride to the grocery store, and a terribly, terribly painful amount of time wandering in there, trying to remember the products he was supposed to buy.

Caspian took a quick shower and picked a basic outfit : whatever pair of loose pants he found and a sweater. He jogged downstairs and grabbed himself an apple. He made sure to be quiet as possible during this process, trying not to wake up his father, Richard. The large, chubby, white middle aged man was laying on the couch, a bag of Doritos sitting on his chest. Caspian chuckled at this image of his adoptive father, and promptly walked out of the house, locking the door behind him.

****

After an exhausting route trying not to fall asleep in public transports, Caspian finally arrived to Elmore's Supermarket. He stepped out the bus, after he politely thanked the bus driver. He entered the grocery store, gladly welcomed by a bunch of old memories : his brother, his little sister Anaïs and himself used to cause ruckus in there. Even if most of the time, he wasn't the one coming up with the crazy plans anyway, but we didn't talk about that. 

Every alley was a like a tiny little flashback, which made him wonder, how long since he's been grocery shopping alone? Caspian was always with his family, with his friends. All of a sudden, the situation felt odd. One day, Zach will move out with his boyfriend Rob. One day, he will have to move out as well or head to college, while Anaïs finishes her homeschooling.

One day, Caspian will be alone, and that thought was _frightening_.

What about his current friends? Will he ever see them again after senior year? What if they drifted apart? Caspian couldn't be alone, he loved people. He _needed_ people. Human interactions, conversations, hugs… kisses. God, was he missing kisses.

Him and his ex-girlfriend Carrie broke up by the end of junior year. Since then, he felt pretty love-starved.

Carrie wasn't like other girls by any means, maybe that's what attracted him in the first place, that and her witty personality. Her skin was ivory, almost translucid, _ghost-like_. She had a so called unique sense of fashion since elementary school. Ascending from emo, to a mix of romantic and cyber goth, to her style of today, more modern, which could remind you of a way edgier Tik Tok e-girl. She was few inches smaller than Caspian, but was a big fan of platforms, and would often appear taller than him.

Their relationship had an interesting dynamic : an introverted goth girl with character and an adorable hopeless romantic. That what until she decided to blow things up, by cheating on him with her ex-boyfriend, Azrael. _Twice_.

Maybe it was his fault, he thought. Maybe he was just to clingy, he thought again.

That has definitely been the cherry-on-top of this god awful year. Probably the worst of his life : suffocating in homework, failing so much tests even when trying his best, feeling like he couldn't keep up with his classes speed. On top of that, he had to deal with Mrs. Sierra snarky comments about it. Oh, and how could he forget his first times smoking weed and getting drunk, his first parties, his first time. All of that was a lot. All of that was _too_ _much_.

Junior year was the year where Caspian really learned that life wasn't all pretty, and that he had to live with it. Junior year was the year where he did a lot of shit he kind of regretted.

Lost in his train of thought, Caspian didn't notice he was wandering sappily in the supermarket, so lost and caught up that he bumped into someone.

"Sorry!" the unknown figure said quietly. Just by the sound of their voice, you could tell they were incredibly tired, jet-lagged, eventually. Plus, it was barely seven in the morning the moment.

Caspian looked up, now facing the owner of the fatigued voice. A tall Asian guy, probably East Asian. About six foot, which was only a few inches taller than Caspian, but still enough for Caspian to have to slightly tilt up his head to confront his raven-colored single lidded eyes. He was wearing a brown oversized knitted cardigan, over an off-white shirt and a pair of plaid pants. He also seemed to wear moccasins, similar to Doc. Martens. Both boys seemed around the same age.

"No, no, I should be the sorry one, I wasn't looking where I was going." Caspian replied. "Hey, I never seen you around before."

"Oh well, me and my family just moved in here," the stranger explained. "It's a pretty nice town, way bigger than I expected." he said calmly.

"Ahah, yeah man, Elmore's pretty big for a town uh? Full of nice and unique people I'd say." Caspian added. "Where you from?"

"South Korea," he sung. "Not my first time in the United States, but I always went to Chicago or New York. It's my first time in California." he chuckled nervously. "Um, and my name's Henry."

"Caspian, nice to meet you! And welcome to Cali!" the black boy replied cheerfully, and gave him a soft smile. Henry smiled back.

Henry quickly observed his interlocutor. He had a cute face, with a few moles here and there, as well three on his full lips. His eyes were rich brown color, that Henry could easily gaze at for hours. He wore a black pair of corduroy pants that he cuffed messily, and a graphic brown sweater that said 'Lucky Me, I See Ghosts" that was _very_ oversized. He also wore an old pair of black converses. Caspian also had the prettiest hair he has ever seen, similar to Timothée Chalamet's in style and length, only curlier. 

After an awkward, short silence, both boys engaged in a nice conversation, learning about each other.

Henry was seventeen. He was born and raised in Gwangju, and traveled a lot throughout the years during the holiday seasons. His family didn't really plan on moving to the U.S, the idea kind of came up out of the blue, and here was he now. It was surely confusing, but also really exciting. Caspian on the other hand, didn't know much about his origins, all he knew is that he was born somewhere in America : he was an adoptee. He lived all of his life in Elmore, and only went on holidays inside the state, or to his grandma in Mexico once in a while.

Soon enough, the subject of school came up to the conversation which slightly threw off Caspian, until he heard that Henry would be attending his high school : Elmore _Northside_ High. Opposed to Elmore _Southside_ High, where most of the rich bratty kids from Richwood would go.  
  
After more small talks about anything and everything, a distinct beep from Henry's phone alarmed him. He mumbled the word "fuck" harshly, and scrubbed his tired eyes. Caspian gave him a concerned look.  
  
"I have to finish shopping and leave, I'm sorry. But it was really nice talking to you!" Henry sung. Caspian simply gave him another smile, and waved at him, before continuing his own grocery shopping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> expect slow-ish updates :(  
> small chapter i would say, but besides that, i hope you're enjoying this so far!
> 
> MERCURY.


	2. The Spot.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their grandma finally arrives at home, but finds herself enraged when she sees "her" parking spot taken.

Caspian happened to be laying on his bed, _again_ , wearing a white shirt with large black stripes and a red pair of basketball shorts from his high school's team. He haven't done much since this morning's grocery shopping, except maybe helping his mom cleaning the house a little bit. He didn't mind doing nothing until the family dinner, it was the end of summer break after all, there wasn't much to do. The calm set he was facing soothed him : the music coming out his dad's old cassette player, the warm sunlight caressing his chestnut complexion, the sound of the fan vibrating in the room… Unfortunately, something -or should we say someone- was ready to disturb his peace. 

Caspian's heart almost missed a few beats when the room's door slammed open, revealing his nineteen years old brother, Zach. He seemed distressed, anxious. His usually messy blue hair were even messier, and we could pretty much see the lack of sleep he's been suffering of through his gigantic eyebags.

"Jesus Christ Zach! Can't you knock sometimes?" Caspian asked harshly. "You almost gave me a heart-attack!"

"First of all, this is _our room_ , therefore, I do what the fuck I want buddy," Zach snapped back. "Second of all, that's not the point. Where's the _thing_?" 

"What _thing_?" he asked, "What are you talking about?"

Zach mimicked a smoking gesture with his middle finger and index, and blew air out of his mouth.

"Oh, um, desk, second drawer, in the coffee pot thingy, but correct me if I'm wrong, you're _not_ about to roll a joint when _abuelita_ is coming over in like… half an hour, right?" his brother didn't seem to listen to him.

The blue-haired one sat onto the chair in front of the desk, opened the drawer that Caspian previously mentioned, pulling out the bag of marijuana and a bright orange grinder.

"Well it's not a fat one, and I'm not going to smoke it _now_ ," Zach flicked his pierced tongue. He opened the bag, and let the strong musky smell fill up his lungs. "Ya' want one?" he asked, pulling up the sleeves of that ugly, old beige sweater he was wearing all the time.

The skinny looking man stood up and closed the room's door. He picked up a couple blankets of the floor and placed them on the door bottoms. Zach deposed some of his dank in the fluorescent object, grinded it for a while, with a nice grin of satisfaction on his tan face.

"Dude, you're aware this thing is gonna smell like crazy?! And when are you going to smoke this anyway? Grandma is literally coming in- ugh." he sighed loudly. "I ain't getting in no trouble with you this time Zach."

Zach's behavior was often stupid and impulsive, it's like he never thought before doing anything. It's been like this since forever, but to some degrees, it still kind of surprised Caspian. He sometimes wished he didn't has to babysit him so much, tell him that doing certain things were wrong, or will get him (or eventually, them) in trouble. At the same time, Zach wouldn't be the same without his bizarre personality.

He bleached and dyed his hair for the first time at twelve, tricked their dad into allowing him to get his tongue and eyebrow pierced at fourteen, got his first professional tattoo with a fake permission the year after that, and got a lot of other tattoos since then. And during all of that, Caspian was here, telling him not to do it, as that would stop him.

Caspian did prevent Zach's shenanigans once in a while, like that time when he wanted to get "FUCK OFF" tattooed on his eyelids a few months ago.

"I'll spray a lot of perfume and open the windows, like always. Mom never caught me before, neither did dad, so why would that change all of a sudden, uh? This is gonna be rolled, hid, and right after that horrible dinner, I'll relax at Tobias's palace of a house." Zach replied nonchalantly. "And honestly, seeing how grumpy you've been recently, you should come too."

Caspian got out of his bed. He ran his fingers through his disorganized dark hair as he got closer to his brother. Zach really looked like a wreck at the moment, but he was too scared to ask about it for now.

"Whatever you say man." he chuckled. "Just, be careful with that okay? If _abuela_ learns about-"

Cutting short Caspian in his little lecture, loud car honking and angry Spanish cussing from outside their house from who could only be from their dear grandmother, alarmed both Watterson brothers.

Joanna Watterson, a ninety-one years old stubborn, fiery and grouchy woman who wasn't taller than five foot three. She seemed to love a few list if very specific things, which included her husband, her granddaughter Anaïs, cooking, and her homeland Mexico, besides that, she was pretty much like the living embodiment of hatred itself.

Caspian grabbed his old pair of converses and decided to take one for the team, jogging to the living room. Dinner was ready, and the table was set, the room was clean as ever. He came across his parents and little sister debating over who should be the one to check what the hell was going on outside. Caspian crabbily explained that he will go, just stop their incessant arguing.

Once outside, he laid eyes upon a black Range Rover, parked where the Robinsons would usually park. However, the Robinsons moved out a few years ago, since that, Joanna claimed it as "her spot", and she would park here whenever she was in America. Of course, any reasonable person would've understood that this whole thing wouldn't have lasted forever, but Joanna was _nowhere near reasonable_.

"God you're here _Vincent_! C'mon stop sitting here and help me!" she yelled, her voice was raspier than usual. "These assholes won't get out my damn spot!" she groaned some more in Spanish, that Caspian would have loved to not be able to understand.

" _Caspian_ … My name is _Caspian_!" he replied, walking toward the fancy car that seemed to annoy her so much. "...for God's sake, how can she still not know my name?" he whispered to himself.

As he got closer to the vehicle, he noticed that the windows were tinted. He could barely see inside, but he could glimpse the figure of at least three people.

The only option he had now was to knock and _confront_ them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg is that a chapter posted without proof reading? i'm feeling bold today, especially when ehh, i'm slowly realizing i have less vocabulary than i thought, but hey english isn't my first language so, yeah i'm sorry for how messy this chapter is! i also noticed my chapters may be short? idk i do about 1k+ words by chapter, because that's what i'm used to but it feels like a little less than it used to feel in the past, but at the same time i don't wanna fill it in with unnecessary stuff, anywho hope you're all enjoying this so far, don't forget to leave a kudos and your feedback in the comment section that was all for me.
> 
> MERCURY.


	3. The Confrontation.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caspian decides to confront the owners of the Range Rover about the spot situation, unfortunately, this leads in an even more awkward situation. A quick dive into Henry's household, before going back to Caspian's point of view.

"What are you doing! There's nobody in that car! Do I have to do everything myself?!" This was the raspy voice of Joanna, yelling at Caspian. He felt a little stupid when he realized that the silhouettes he could barely get a glance of earlier, were simply the seats of the vehicle. He cringed at himself, for a moment, gripping on his shirt a little bit.

Caspian put everything he knew together: their neighbors' house has been for sale surprisingly for a few years, and the "for sale" sign suddenly went away. Caspian did not know when, but it wasn't here at the moment. He assumed someone probably moved in, but what shocked him is that neither he nor his family noticed the sign getting away, nor this car parked here. Maybe his mother noticed and forgot to tell him, or everyone was just too busy worrying about Joanna's arrival.

"I swear young man, I am not gonna tell you this again, go tell those assholes to move out of my damn spot!"

He ran both of his hands through his disheveled hair, forcing himself to stumble toward the house. Nothing made sense in the situation: why couldn't she just park somewhere else? It wasn't that deep, was it? Caspian sighed loudly and forced himself to do it, only to avoid the quagmire that arguing with his grandma would be.

He knocked three times, and the door almost immediately opened.

Caspian's eyes widened. His body stopped, the world stopped for half a minute when he saw the same, tall guy from this morning. He wished he would have to been able to talk, apologize for his grandmother's behavior, but Caspian was frozen, held hostage by the strong feeling of cringe running through his veins.

"Uh.. um.." Caspian faltered. He assumed Henry just woke up, because of his puffy eyes and messy hair, which made Caspian feel even worse about his grandma's rampage. "I'm.. Well, uh- we met this morning and.."

"And you found my.. house?" The taller one asked in a confused tone.

"No! No not at all- urgh.. See, there's a red car here, that been honking like crazy for like, five minutes straight right?"

"Yeah, it's not like you could just ignore that…" He chuckled. "Lots of yelling too." Henry smiled. Actually, it was more like a grin, an awkward, bitter, yet polite grin, that nearly made Caspian shriek in embarrassment.  
  
If Caspian got a dollar, every time his grandma got him in an embarrassing situation like this one, he would probably have a good twenty dollars count, which wasn't much, but you get the idea.

"Ahem, that's my grandma. She's a little.. special let's say. To keep it short, I live right there," He explained, pointing his house for a moment. "And before your family and yourself moved in here, well my grandma used to park here a lot, and I will tell her to move obviously," Caspian rubbed the back of his neck. "But I felt like you guys needed an apology about the noise and all that. **"**

Caspian finished with a smile, the same smile that caught Henry off guard earlier. This time, the seventeen-year-old noticed a small gap between his front teeth, it was cute, adorable even.

"It's perfectly fine, don't worry about-"

"Youngseo, who's at the door?" a deep voice asked.

A middle-aged man, -seemingly Henry's father-, approached the door. Caspian and he were around the same height, but the man was probably shorter. The matured man proceeded the say something in Korean, which Henry replied to in the prior language, in a slightly annoyed tone.

"The apology is gladly accepted, now if you could get her to cease all of that ruckus, it would be warmly appreciated."  Henry's dad uttered harshly.

Right after his dad's hostile attempt at being kind, Henry rolled his eyes and exhaled loudly, a tad irritated by his behavior. He mumbled a simple "see ya" and got back inside the house, followed by his father.

*******

"I was nice Youngseo, you are being too dramatic about this, what was I supposed to say?"

"I don't know? Maybe try not being so cold, cracking a smile eventually… You know?" Henry sighed loudly. The teenage boy was more than exhausted by this conversation. His dad, Hyunseok, wasn't really good when it came to people. He often and accidentally portrayed himself as cold or even mean, when the mature man was simply quiet, and bad with words. Really bad.

"I have been polite. What more do you expect from me?" the young looking forty-one year old replied. He didn't seem bothered, he barely listened to Henry whenever he was being persistent with something he deemed unworthy to keep talking about. Plus, Hyunseok was finishing a piece by Albert Camus, and nothing was more important than french literature to him.

" _Appa_! It's more than just 'being polite' you know…" he put in very clever air quotes. "It's about also not being cold as ice, and, as I said, a little smile won't kill you." he rephrased. "Also I made a choice finally, I'm gonna go by my middle name for school, I won't accept my poor name being mispronounced." Hyunseok cracked a small smile and chuckled. His boy was definitely something else at times.

"As you want, _Henry_. I do not think 'Youngseo' is that hard too prononce." he went to the next page of his book and readjusted his thin rectangle shaped glasses, still very focused on it. "Mmh.. Anyway, since we're still on that case…" he continued, "I think our new neighbors are going to be a pain."

"Again _appa_ , you don't know them-"

"They seem crazy. This old woman just screamed gibberish in front of our house because of… a parking spot? Which was not hers! If that does not scream crazy to you…" he added, cutting his son off.

"It was just Spanish.. Or Portuguese maybe… That is _not_ the point! Maybe it's just the grandmother, we all have a crazy family member!" Henry tried to explain.

"I should've known better, this house has been for sale for years, probably for a reason." He sighed.

"Give them a chance! Their son is really nice, and polite.. He seems like a great guy, and we're going to go to the same school! I met him this morning at the grocery store, he was really cool. He skates, he plays a lot of instruments.. That doesn't sound crazy to me uh." he replied.

Hyunseok raised one eyebrow, and finally looked at his son.

"Ugh stop. That's not like that, not at all." the Asian teenager defended himself quickly.

"Oh, I didn't say anything." his father teased him playfully.

Henry rolled back his eyes and held a smile. He left the living room finishing the conversation by telling his father that he was not dumb. His dad and he had a fun and playful relationship. They were close, and got closer after his mother divorced his father a year ago. Both of them wondered why, but Hyunseok preferred to let her go, as hard as it's been. His father as always been there for him, meanwhile his mom always was a little distant.

About three years before this day, Henry came out as gay to his father. A really hard step for him, but everything went alright, although he cried a little bit. Hyunseok always supported him, and his son's sexuality wasn't something he cared much about.

Once he got upstairs, he walked to his room. Henry laid on his bed and grabbed his phone. Caspian's face was like engraved to his brain, and so was his nice voice. Caspian had a pretty voice, he sounded a little younger than he was, in an adorable way. Henry smiled. He never really met a boy like Caspian, probably because he never really cared that much about them. He had a few boyfriends in the past, more like friends with benefits than anything, nothing serious, not like that ever bothered him.

Listening to Caspian was fun, he seemed interesting, and _God was he handsome_. An adorable smile, cute moles, pretty lips, nice hair… _Thick, muscular, thighs_. He assumed his body was pretty toned, nothing crazy but just enough for him. Henry wondered where he got those from, but he also wondered if he noticed him checking him out a tiny bit. The Asian boy bit the inside of his cheek just thinking about that possibility.

"Fuck.." he mumbled.

He kept thinking about him. Henry realized he didn't ask for his number, which would've been a good idea if he wanted to get to know him. That aside, he didn't know if the charming man was gay or bisexual anyway. Henry also found himself pretty boring. He wasn't a skater, nor a singer or a painter.. He couldn't play any instruments, expect maybe one very easy song on the piano. 

He laughed at himself, wondering what Caspian could be doing at the moment.

*******

The dinner went on quietly for a while, everyone prayed that Joanna wouldn't find a way to get mad at anyone or anything, but deep down, they knew their good old granny Jojo, she will find a way.

"So, how was you guys' trip to Mexico?" the eldest asked awkwardly, breaking this dense silence.

"It was great Zach, thank you." his mother replied. "I got to practice my Spanish, and learn even more about the culture and-"

"Your Spanish is still _mediocre_ Nicole, just so you know." Joanna spat, cutting her off. "The fact that your three children are fluent and you still aren't, is deeply concerning."

Here we go again, thought everybody. One more dinner of granny Jojo bashing her Nicole about every little thing.

"That food is stale by the way." she added. "I can't believe I'm going to have to live like this until tomorrow evening."

Richard sighed. He really hated when his mom did that, but what could he really do? It's been like this for years, it's never going to change anyway.

"Abuela… I don't think being mean to mom will help her speaking better Spanish.." Caspian pointed out carefully.

"She needs a reality check." she answered.

*******

This has been an _awful_ dinner, full of incessant arguing between their mom and grandmother, shady comments, and unnecessary story-telling about her past, and about how she missed being an _Alvarez_. For some reasons, Joanna showed a lot of affection and care towards her maiden name this night. She also spent the night talking about how she regretted meeting their grandfather. _Lovely_.

Eventually, all of this became unbearable for everyone, including Joanna. So unbearable that they booked a fly for her to go home tonight instead of tomorrow morning, which shocked the three Watterson children.

They had the house for themselves now, the ride to the Sacramento was pretty long, and their parents were very likely to rent an hotel room for the night instead of driving late at night.

"Okay, now that all of this bullshit is FINALLY over, I'm gonna go to Tobias' house. Goodnight y'all!" Zach spat, heading towards the stair case.

"Yeah no, you're not doing that, it's like ten. What about his parents uh?" Caspian pointed out.

"They're on honeymoon for the week, or on their anniversary, whatever he said." 

"So, you're just going to leave me with Cas' while you go smoke weed with that rich kid? And you believe I won't tell mom? That's really naive of you…" the thirteen year old said sassily, a smirk on her face, staring at her laptop.

"How do you know about that?!" Zach asked, terrified by the idea of his mother knowing about his consumation.

"I found the 'coffee pot' about a week ago. I just needed to find the right moment to use it against you." Anaïs spieled. That smirk on her face. That stupid, arrogant smirk of hers. "You either stay in the house, or give me fifty dollars and I _may_ keep quiet about this."

"Ugh why does this matter to you anyway? Can't I just go out?" Zach sighed loudly.

"Maybe, _just maybe_ , think twice before waking me up at four away three nights in a row for absolutely no reasons other than annoy me, fucker." the youngest snapped back.

"Language? Christ.." Caspian sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that chapter is so messy and ugly!!! probably the worst yet, ill try to do better but, yeah idk i preferred skipping the argument btw nicole n jojo because i kinda struggle writing family arguments since im not used to those, n e ways hope this chapter isnt too much of a disappointment, i really needed this over with  
> also expect VERY slow updates in august because im boutta spend the month at the hospital  
> plus, i kind of wanted to work on a OS (maybe a smut), Darwin x Clayton, also Tobias x Ocho, mmh some like that also human AU so yeah i DoNt kNoWw 
> 
> MERCURY.


	4. A/N.

hello, Mercury here!! you read an orphaned, abandoned story by myself! if you enjoyed this lil 'snippet' i guess, of what i can do, watch out for TAWOG one shot that i will be posting on my profile in the future. expect some Carwin, Gumrob, Ochobias, Molly x someone(???), Juliwin, Darwin x Clayton, Darwin x pretty much anyone honestly.

join me at [noisytrazh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noisytrazh).


End file.
